


Mind Reading [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin has learned a lot things he never expected during his two days as an accidental mind reader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reading [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161074) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 

** **

 

 **Title:** Mind Reading  
**Fandom:**  Merlin (TV)  
**Pairing:**  Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
**Author:** entanglednow  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud

 **Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161074)

 **MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dwjkogavr3rcj4m/Mind_Reading_Podfic.mp3) (Mediafire)  
**Length:**  00:07:51

 **MP3 with Music:** [Here](https://app.box.com/s/tkza3fqo76v4quafc1p2pu3bopgz23rp) (box.com)  
**Length:**  00:09:49  
**Music:** Read My Mind - The Killers (2006)  


End file.
